


Anxiety VS Prince

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: We like think about ourselves as ones with an open creative mind. There's a place in us that helps us make new projects become a reality. However, there is also the constant struggle of many people like us who find what we have done to be a mistake. Cowering in corners to try and forget about many things while hoping that the world will ignore us too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 8





	1. Anxiety

The leaves crackle beneath his feet. He sense that there is something wrong. Something is always wrong. He wants to say it to him but he doesn't know how to. Usually he would pop out and say it but today he felt different. The being that he is feels worse. He had tried to ask questions as usual but the man ignored him and said good things. His heart had gone to pieces. As if he ever even had a heart. He didn't want one anyway. He just wanted him to be disappointed or worried with what he was doing. It made him laugh and smile but the veins in his arms that came from the trees had wrapped around him, squeezing the life out of his fun. As he was dying off the man was becoming more happy. He doesn't care about my existence, he thought. But the man did not even know of the state that he was in. He could not see the dying being that did not beg for help. Who would even help a being that only caused fear on others?

The forest had been still ever since he could remember. Trees of different crooked shapes looked at him. He hated the feeling of being watched by what he created. What he called home would only die in a matter of seconds. His hand reached out for the black bird he had imagined but the bird had turned to nothing but ashes by a single touch. He hated it so much. How could the man forget about him when he was the one who warned him about what danger laid ahead?

He sobbed into his cold hands. He screamed whenever he felt the need to scream. His mind had lost control. Somehow the man was not affected by this even when this being had enough and finally called out to anyone who would dare help him. He built deers, cows, and chickens but each touch turned them all to rotting corpses and disappeared like ashes.

Even when he cut himself he could see the blood run from his palm but all that blood would turn into the screaming woman. He wanted to feel something different that did not involve pain. He created the screaming woman so she could talk to him. Unfortunately, using the blood of himself had created another being that was greater than he. She began to scream as soon as she had awoken. She only screams when he sees her and that is why he ran away from her side of the forest. It was her who claimed half of the forest.

Many times he had tried to reach out and touch her so he would rid himself of the screaming but each time the screaming would come and he would run away. So he tried to create people who could kill the screaming woman but each one would all die by the scream. He sobbed into his hole and never came out. Sometimes he would leave just to annoy the man so he would not have to live in fear of the screaming woman but the man would defeat him so quickly and so he would go back to being afraid and alone.

That's who he was though, right? Wasn't he always use to being alone? So then why did he make these creations of his? Why did he do all of this? If he had not felt lonely, would the screaming woman had never existed? This all happened because he talked to the others. He talked to the ones who were the opposite of him. The ones that always helped the man while he was the villain. He made the man hate himself long ago and even sad of his own existence. It was his job to do such things even if it meant hurting the man. He did not think what it would have done to the man. He was not created to know these things. He was merely created to do what he was born to do. He was born to make the man be consumed with fear. To make the man hate every decision he would ever make in his life.

The bad man. He was the bad man. Why was he the bad man? He never questioned his existence. No one ever questioned him or told him he had to be this way. He became this being because he did.

Ever since the man had been born, the being had done nothing but made him question everything and anything. He hated it sometimes. He admits now even though he had never admit it before. He hates cursing the man with all of these awful questions and these awful thoughts.

Existence is meaningless.

That was his motto. The words that kept him going. That made him repeatedly bother the man with fear. Fear alone had an ill effect on him. He use to love every second of seeing the man suffer in his own darkened room. Now here he was, suffering in his own fears and guilt. What kind of world was he born into that his own objective in life was to make people fear?

He cause destruction. He caused mayhem. He created death or was death always there? He made evil possess many innocent lives. The worlds of wars had even begun because of his existence.

Help me! Help me!

These are the words that he hears from his victims. He sees their lifeless bodies or he sees their minds slowly begin to turn into mush. He wants to help but every time he touches anything or anyone they are slowly consumed by fear.

Whilst he walks, he is greeted by the trees that surround him in the forest that he created. His home is nothing but a deteriorated landscape of his own self.

Yet he was already in someone else's head. He didn't think that he could have his own thoughts. His own feelings... He just wished he knew somebody who could free him from this nightmare.

That's when he saw the light.


	2. Prince

The cherries blossoms glowed near his feet. He smiled as all the birds sang to the morning sun. There were whistles from every direction. He could not help but wander around the land that he had created. With each growing good deed the man had helped this confident being create the perfect world. A world where no one would ever shed a tear.

There was the sound of music. Music that made his ears twitched pleasantly. It called his name many times. Those he created, which had only been wonderful land creatures, always enjoyed his company. Some would take walks with him while others would be asleep near his exhausted self.

From all the hard work he had done to create everything that he thought would benefit from each other he never had any troubles no longer. He loved the outdoors and so he never created a destruction to trees.

Day and night he would gaze at the two circular beings who would greet him with a shine of hello and a dim of good night.

But each night he would call out to the one thing he could not grasp. It was something that no being of good nature would dare ever ask for. Yet he still reached his hand every night towards the moon for that very same never spoken being.

He had no idea as to why or how his heart became filled with so much desire for this being. He just knew that it was who he wanted.

There he was, standing over the stone made bridge, peering at the river which reflected a similar face which resembled the being he desired most. He had created deers, birds, cows, and many more animals. Still, none were able to be the one to give as much joy as the darkened midnight sky. Granted, what he had longed for was never the midnight sky but he had always dreamt of this dark being to watch over him. Sometimes even embracing him in soft arms which held strength yet showed kindness.

This dark being was filled with fear and all that he could share to create the real world even darker than it had ever been since the beginning of time. He knew that. He knew everything about this being but no matter what he remembered about the being's objective he kept reaching out. He would dig into his skin to bring out the being himself if he could.

There's a garden in his homeland that no other animal is ever to set foot in. Not even he himself has ever set foot into this garden. It is full of wilting roses. A small garden full of dead flowers and rotten bones. There is one dead crooked tree that stands.

For the dark being he had made a small paradise so that he may feel right at home. If the day were to ever come that the dark being would enter his world then already his home would be there. He could not touch this garden nor could he step foot in it. If he dared ever enter into the garden of fear then all of it would turn back into the lively green land it had once been.

He despised being all that was happy. He longed for something different. He wanted difference. The same perfection could not lead to the same outcome.

In his arms there was a crooked tree, a second crooked tree, that he had only made to imagine the dark being to be. With his broken heart, he embraced the crooked tree which smelled of ash and rotting meat. It would have been an unpleasant scent if it weren't for the realization that the scent reminded him of the dark being.

The crooked tree turned back into a soft green brown bark of lively nature. He could now smell the sweet scent of maple and honey. He turned away from the tree. His eyes now fixated on the garden of fear.

What he imagined had been a different being. He didn't know who this being or how it became to be but he knew it was there. Did it look as though it were him? What form had it revealed itself to the ones it had to control? Or rather seduce?

Out of his hands, there came a Lute which held six strings. He began to play notes of the forest when his heart trembled. It was almost as if it could hear something in pain. Something that had longed for difference in its life. He stopped playing and listened but he could not hear where to go in order to save this being.

Instead he decided to play notes of different emotions. He begun a slow yet rather gloomy tone. He smiled as he played these harsh notes. He spun himself around and around as he played and played. All while the animals ran away from his music for it had become imperfect.

Every creation he had made in his world screeched at the sound of despair. The being stopped playing his music for he could not take the screeching. The Lute vanished from his hands and in it there laid a dead rose. He held the dead rose to the sun where it turned to pink petals that flew away from his hand. He didn't want it.

This being of perfection did not want happiness. Or in most cases he did but he didn't want happiness that would mean perfection. He wanted imperfection that would lead to happiness.

The ground began to shake. The land panicked like an earthquake. He looked for the source of this madness and saw a crack in the crooked tree where the garden he had made for the dark being stood. The crack held a dark color which pierced through into the light.

The being of perfection gazed at its darken beauty. He smiled when he saw it. The difference that he had hoped for after all these years. It was now finally here for him to take hold of!

That's when he saw the darkness.


	3. Different Desires

The dark being could not stop staring at the light which resembled so much of his desires. It was different than he. Its source of power aimed at what he could not touch.

The perfect being screamed in terror as he was thrown into darkness. The dark being heard a scream. He quickly threw himself aside so that the mysterious being would not fall on him. He was intrigued by the being in white and red who had entered his world yet he was scared. Scared of the wrong words and bad deeds he had done before to others. What if his touch could kill this being too?

The perfect being stood up and smiled. He waved to the dark being. "Hail fellow, my name is Prince. What is yours?" The dark being only stared. Prince had grown closer but he had ran behind a near crooked tree. "Stay away! I'll kill you if you don't!" Prince laughed. "You cannot kill me. I am a being just like you." Prince walked closer. "I said stop!" But he did not stop and he would not stop. The dark being closed his eyes as he waited for Prince to lay his hand upon the dark being and become the ashes that laid forever still in the dead forest.

He could feel the touch of a hand on his shoulder but he did not catch the wind of ashes passing by his face. He opened his eyes and looked up at Prince. "It is be true as I have said. I cannot be killed." He held out his hand and the dark being took it. The dark being stood in front of Prince. "My name is Anxiety."

"You have a wonderful home Anxiety." "You must be crazy. My home is full of nothing but death and fear. Yours is filled with happiness and perfection." "That is true but there is one thing that you do not see. Perfection of imperfection. I have wanted to see something like this for as long as I have seen the days of love." "You have? But why? I give people nothing but-" "I know what you give to these people but do you not see that it is what I desire?"

That's when Anxiety looked at the ground that Prince had stood on. "It's green." Prince followed Anxiety's look and stepped off the green imprinted footsteps that laid upon the decaying grass. Anxiety touched a part of the green grass with one finger. All that had been green from that spot turned into black. He stood up and backed away from what could have been salvaged as fresh grass.

He hanged his head down and turned away. "Where are you going?" "Go home. Please just go back home. I'll only hurt what you've created." "What I've created is meaningless to me. It is what you are that I have always seek." He ran to him and held him still by an arm. "Please don't go. I want to see what your world is. I want to know what you have created." His fingers wrapped around Anxiety's. "I would like to know who you truly are."

Anxiety led him deep into the forest. All of the crooked trees stood in judgement. "This is what I've made for years and years." "Where are the other creations?" "Other creations?" "Like deers, cows, and..." Prince read his face. "Oh. Forgive me. I am terribly sorry. I thought you were-" "No. No, it's ok. You don't have to apologize. It is a wonderful place even so and it's better without anyone to be a bother."

The screaming woman watched the two walk together, hand in hand. Anxiety spotted the screaming woman. "Run! Run away from here!" Prince looked at him confusingly. "Why would I run from you?" "Not me! Her! Run from her! She'll hurt you!" Prince could see the screaming woman from a short distance away. "Who is she?" "She's one of my creations! The only creation that could never die! You have to run away from her!" "I told you before. I cannot be killed by anyone or anything." The screaming woman wailed her sorrows out which cause Anxiety to cover his ears and groan in pain.

Prince knelt down to help Anxiety but he could do nothing to stop Anxiety from writhing in pain and agony. Somehow he was not wounded from the screaming woman. No matter how close she had become he still stood. That's when he wondered once he felt the bottom of his sword. He pulled out the shining steel and cut off the head of the screaming woman. Her head and body turned to ashes as it hit the ground.

Once the screaming woman had been killed, Prince checked Anxiety who was sound asleep. He put his sword back in its sheath and lifted Anxiety off the ground. His arms now held Anxiety in a fitting position where the dark being had his head against Prince's chest. "Come now. There are many things that I would like to show you." Prince walked back to where the crack of light had been. The green footprints still laid there. He looked at his new friend with a caring smile. From under his chin he could feel the soft golden hair that his companion bore which tickled his nerves. It made him feel a bubbling sensation inside his stomach. He had never felt this strange pleasant feeling before but it struck his nerves in ways that he would have never imagined.

Prince walked into the light and found himself back in his land. He carried Anxiety all the way to the garden of fear. The home that he had built for Anxiety and waited for him to use. Gently, he laid his body over the dead grass and placed a dead rose in his hands where they rested over his chest. Prince watched as Anxiety slept peacefully. He smiled at the beauty of difference and stayed a little longer till he lay next to him but a short distance apart for he did not want to destroy the garden of fear.


	4. Same Feelings

Anxiety awoke from his slumber in a fit of panic. He looked around and could see the green beauty that Prince had made over the past years. He could even hear the birds sing. He had never heard anything protrude noise other than the screaming woman. He stood up and notice the dead grass, bushes, flowers, and crooked tree. In his hand there was a dead flower. Could he have cause all of this? He never recalled ever leaving his dark home. And where was Prince?

"I see that you are awake." Anxiety turned to Prince who held a pink rose in his hand. "I have brought something that you may like." Anxiety watched in awe as Prince walked towards him with the most beautiful magnificent creation he had ever seen. When he realized where Prince was taking this rose to he dropped the dead flower. "Don't! Please don't? I don't want the rose to die. I don't want to destroy what you have." "This is merely one of many flowers that I hold in my land. I want you to at least know how its like to smell and touch a live flower."

There was hesitance in Anxiety's eyes but it didn't matter whether or not he wanted to touch the rose because Prince made him hold it anyway. Only Prince's hands were intertwined with Anxiety's as Anxiety quickly took a swift scent of the beloved rose which tickled his nose. He sneezed as the now wilted petals fell from their stem. Prince chuckled at Anxiety's sneezing.

Anxiety felt as though he had contracted a fever when his cheeks turned unknowingly red. He sadly sighed. "It smelled good too." "There's plenty more than what I have just shown you." Prince let go of Anxiety's hands which let the dead broken flower fall. Anxiety turned back to the dead garden. "Did I do this?" "If you did I would have loved it but no you did not. I made this for you." "You made all of this...for me?" Prince nodded. "Indeed. I had hoped that the day you'd came would happen at any moment and so I made a little home just for you." Anxiety looked at this new home with a strange feeling of warmth in his heart. He held his hand over his chest. This new found feeling felt amazing. It was better than making others fear.

Prince had surprised him as he turned around. His hand touched Anxiety's cheek. He had never felt this strange feeling towards anyone but to his new friend. Even through his grey eyes he could see something inside of Anxiety that had made him realize how Prince had felt the same way. Prince smiled as Anxiety looked at him curiously. Soon there had came a smile on Anxiety's face. A real smile swept over his lips. "You look remarkably handsome when you are smiling." "Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Prince took his hand. "Let me show you what this land is." Anxiety had been filled with much joy to follow Prince but found that with each step he was making parts of the ground die away. He wanted to pull back and tell Prince that he couldn't go. That if he went any further then the perfection of this land would be tainted with his own existence. Prince did not stop though. He didn't even bother to look at the ground. Instead he smiled at Anxiety who gave a sheepish smile.

Deep into the forest, Anxiety admired all that was living. The lively trees, animals that frolic around, and the sunlight which pierced through the cracks of green leaves from trees. He reached his hand out to touch one of the trees but recalled a recent memory. He felt himself stop moving. They were walking before so what had stopped them now? Prince met his face and nodded at him. Anxiety wasn't sure why he was nodding but Prince had pointed at the tree and nodded again. Anxiety accepted his permission and touched the tree.

The tree felt rough but it was alive. It had wet bark that appeared to be rippled and toppled over with each other. There was a scent of wet moss as the sunlight shined down over Anxiety. Even so, the tree turned crooked as its leaves fell. Anxiety began to sob into his own hands. Prince looked at Anxiety now with pity. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around the crying broken being who was shocked to feel two warm gentle arms around him. Anxiety had now calmed down and could feel himself drift away into Prince's warmth.

These arms of sunlight felt as though they could protect him from all that he was. He wanted to disappear from his world and live in Prince's. He wanted nothing more than to show how much Prince had meant to him but he knew who he was. He knew that he couldn't show him anything beautiful that would be kept alive or perfect. He was damaged goods to a charming prince.

Prince dispelled the embrace. "Create something." "What?" "I want you to create something." "But I can't create anythi-" His words were hushed by a finger that sealed his lips. "Don't talk. Just create something." Anxiety nodded and held his hand out. A crow flew out from his hand with a sound of its own. Prince quickly took the bird and held it in his hands so that it would not fall to ashes. "You've always wanted to see them, haven't you?" he asked Anxiety. Anxiety nodded. "There was never enough time to see how they looked like. It's just the bones that I get to see. Not their natural form." Prince held out the bird. "Well, here it is. The bird of death. A creation of yours that cannot die as long as I am here."

Prince let the crow fly away. "Would you like to see bird of my own?" "Please." Prince smiled and held out his hand with a whistle from his lips. He had waited for what seemed like eternity but no bird came. His hand fell back to his side. "Do they know that I'm here?" Prince sighed. "Sadly, they do." Anxiety appeared as though he would lose himself again but Prince held out his hand. "Which is why I am grateful for my abilities." A blue jay bird appeared out of his hand as it chirped. Anxiety smiled at the bird. His face grew closer to the bird till it felt a disturbance in Anxiety's presence and flew away, making Anxiety fall back. He tried to catch his footing but it was Prince who caught him just in time.


	5. A Whole Heart

Over the hours that had gone by there came an endless amount of games to play. Prince had convinced Anxiety to run around and play tag. Anxiety felt exhausted eventually and so Prince brought out his Lute to play a song. He strummed notes of love and happiness. It was everything that Anxiety had ever wanted to hear. He couldn't help but watch as Prince smiled while each of his fingers strum every bit of string. He had never heard such beautiful melodies. His heart had grown whole as he could feel the warmth inside of him become softer. He reached out, without any train of thought, to the being who was playing the Lute. His hand gently touched Prince's cheek. Prince felt the warm hand that caressed his cheek and looked away from his instrument.

There was a sweet everlasting kiss. It was the first biggest difference that had happened since Anxiety's arrival which caused Prince to smile. Both hearts melted together. He dropped the Lute. His hands held Anxiety's heat filled cheeks as the kiss remained alive. Suddenly, the two were laying next to each other.

The grass under Anxiety had turned black but remained green where Prince was. Prince held Anxiety in his arms where Anxiety rested his head against Prince's chest. "What possessed you to do something like that?" Anxiety stared at nothing but the white fabric of his companion's shirt. "I don't know." Anxiety closed his eyes. Green vines grew from the ground and pulled themselves over the soon-to-be-asleep pair. While it did remained by fact that the vines over Anxiety turned rotten and crooked, they were still there to keep him protected from any harm that would possibly ever come for him.

Before Prince could have known. Before both of them could have known, Anxiety had awoken to the animals that surrounded him. A deer almost trampled him to the ground but Anxiety rolled away. "Prince! Prince, help me!" Prince watched as Anxiety ran from the oncoming stampede of rabid animals. "Stop it! All of you, stop it! You're hurting him!" But the animals didn't listen to their creator. They despised what could kill them and who could blame them? Wouldn't anyone destroy the one thing that they knew could terminate their existence in life?

Anxiety felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned to see a deer who had small bits of blood over its antlers. Prince could see Anxiety had now fallen on his stomach under a tree that had turned crooked atop a small hill. With anger he swung his arm in a smooth motion. "Get away from him!" Every animal had disappeared. Prince pulled Anxiety's sweater up once he reached him. A small bloody wound laid there on the lower side of his back. Anxiety let out a small hiss as Prince touched the wound. "I will tend to your wound. It will only take a moment." "Prince, don't try to..." "Remain calm. You will become healthy again."

Prince's hand glowed a bright light but when the light died down the wound was still there. "How? These are my abilities to heal." "I'm not like them. I'm not like the creations that you made. I am vulnerable because of who I am. I don't know how to fix anything. I was made to break things Prince. Don't you understand why we can never be around each other?" Prince felt as though something had stung his hand like a hot burning pan. He backed away quick from Anxiety. "What have you done? Anxiety, what have you done? My hand bears a burned mark!" "I am destroying myself so that I won't be a burden to you or the man." "You are not a burden! I have always desired you! Do you not remember of what I have said to you before?"

Anxiety smiled. "Prince...I'm glad that I was able to know someone like you. Every moment that I had with you felt like a dream come true. In my whole existence I had never knew someone who was as caring and kind as you." Swarms of black tentacles pierced out from the ground and wrapped over Anxiety. "What's happening?" "My world is taking me back where I belong. Back to where I'm suppose to be." He could feel the darkness enter through his heart which shattered into pieces. "I'm not made to feel these things Prince. This good feeling is meant for you. I'm meant to hurt you but I don't want to. So please don't try to save me from what I am. You'll only waste your time."

"Stop talking as if you won't be here!" "But I won't Prince! I won't be! Why can't you understand that?" "You're not hurting me!" "Now I am! You have a burned mark on your hand and it's all because of me!" "Because you made it happen! It never happened when I saw you the first time! It never happened when we accepted each other's feelings!" "I never cared about you! I never cared about what you did for me!" "Stop lying to yourself! I know how you feel! You know too!" The puddle of black ooze became bigger. Almost all of Anxiety had been covered with it. "I don't care what words you speak of to keep me away! I won't let you go!" Prince pulled Anxiety out of the black puddle. "What are you doing?" "What any caring being would do." He let his hand sink into the black puddle which screamed and dissipated.

"You weren't suppose to do that." "I did so anyway and I'll do it again if it means having you here with me." Prince lifted Anxiety. "You're going to burn if you touch me." But he ignored Anxiety's remark and carried him to the crooked tree where he sat there, his back leaned against the now lively tree, as smoke floated from himself. "You're burning up! I told you you would burn! I told you! Why can't you just let me go?" "Because you are my only companion." Prince took Anxiety's hand and placed it upon the tree as his own hand touched the tree too. There was a huge white glow that made something change in the perfect world.

Anxiety, now fully healed, and Prince both held each other's hands as they looked at the sky. The tree that had once been perfect became lively and crooked. An assortment of different colors in an upside down giant 'U' had formed in the sky. "What did you do?" said Anxiety who looked at Prince. "We made a creation. A beautiful imperfect creation." Anxiety and Prince didn't care about what they were made for. They understood that they choose their own paths as long as it meant keeping each other together.

"I love you." And it didn't matter who said those three words first because a kiss had completed the seal of love.


End file.
